Rose: Story of a Dog Demon
by Sesshy Lover Forever
Summary: Who is this female demon? What conection does she have to the great Lord Sesshomaru? And why is she blind? Read to find out! SESS X Rose
1. A White Clad Figure

Hi, welcome to my story, Rose: Story of a dog demon. My name is Veronica and I shall be your author/ host for this story. Just to make this clear, this story mainly focuses on Rose, who will later on fall in love with the drop-dead hottie, Sesshomaru. But why the hell am I telling you this!? _You _should just read to find out what happens! So stop Listening to me! I mean…Reading to me…. Or something… Well you heard me, read! I mean…. Well you read me, read! Just forget I said anything………..

Love,

Sesshy Lover Forever

Rose: Story of a Dog Demon Chapter 1: The White Clad Figure 

A figure clad in white wearing a hood sat against a tree. She listened to every move the people in _her_ forest did. Every stone, every stick they kicked, she knew it. Who is this figure? No, not Naraku, nor Kikyo, but Rose.

Rose, a woman of finest quality, smart, beautiful, strong, loyal to others wishes, and most importantly- a demon. Not just any demon, a dog demon. And being so, the only female known to ANYONE for centuries. Well, not exactly _anyone_ anybody who learned of her normally died, because she would kill him or her, if she thought fit. Oh, how she loved the blood-curdling scream of those dieing in her grasp… It made her want to go one a rampage just thinking about it. (Sounds like someone you know huh?)

But a lady NEVER did that, innless provoked, or so her father taught her. Her father, Kuo, was at onetime the one who protected this forest. Him and Dragon's Fire, the sword that lays across her lap now. She remembers the time when she inherited the weapon. She always thought that it would be a good happy day when she would protect the forest. But things don't ever go to plan…

FLASHBACK-

Her father was helping a half demon by the name of, Naraku. (NO NOT IN EVIL WAYS STUPIDS!) He had been injured in a battle, and ended up at the edge of the forest, where her father found him. Naraku had been in bed for weeks, and Rose's father would tell him of stories of fighting horrible demons with his sword, and killing them in a single strike.

Rose didn't like the man, but had to try, because her father always said that being kind was better then being evil or cruel. One day Rose found her father being attacked by the one who he tried to keep alive for so many nights.

"Father! Look out! Beside you!" Rose screamed, but she was too late. Naraku had sent a disgusting tentacle through her father's heart, killing him instantly. His lifeless body fell to the ground, and Dragon's fire fell from his hand. She ran over to him weeping, hoping that he was still alive. But as she leaned over her father's body, Naraku attacked her. She recalled her father saying something about the sword accepting her when the time came; she just hoped this was it. She quickly grabbed Dragon's Fire from the ground and barely missed his attack.

She swung with all her might at the vile half-breed, but missed. He appeared in front of her, and grabbed her throat. He breathed his rotten breath on her face. Her silver/ebony/golden hair turned black, and her golden/sapphire eyes turned gray. She slowly began to black out. Naraku dropped her and whispered to her ear before she fainted.

"You are to pure for me to touch, you sizzle my skin, your fathers blade may protect you now, but when you come of age, I will kill you. But until then, I have put this curse upon you, no man will want you, you are now a blind worthless wench…" Naraku hissed.

END of FLASHBACK-

That was 50yrs a go, when she was only 3,000; still a teenage in the eyes of adults. Oh, how she hates that wretched half-breed. She trusts no one now, only herself, the animals that she talks to, and the old trees that tell her secrets. She hates all except them, for they all rely on her, in her kingdom of forever. She despises all. Even her father, why did he have to leave her, when she needed him most? Oh how she hates the world… This sick, destructive world… How she hates them all…

Well, there you go, my first chapter! Just how will the next chapter go? There's only one-way to know, read the NEXT CHAPTER! Oh, and one more thing, this is one thing that every author asks:

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!

Love,

Sesshy Lover Forever (Veronica)


	2. The Inu Gang Meet the Protector

Now, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it! And just to let you know, I have a couple other stories that I've written, you know if you want to read them…

Love,

Sesshy Lover Forever

Chapter 2: Inuyasha and the Gang Meet the Protector

(With the Inu Gang)

Inuyasha and the gang walked through the forest. They had been there for at least a week now. The village n the outskirts of this ancient forest had hired them to slay a demon. The village had only been there for about 30 years, but when ever their men went into the dark place to hunt for food, they never returned. All they would hear was the loud screams that came from the forest. They know it was a demon, I mean what else could it possibly be?

Inuyasha didn't want to help, but with a few "sits", he agreed. So here they are, on the search for who knows what.

Kagome sighed, 'Every time we get close, the demon just disappears. Not even Inuyasha could find it…'

"Hay, if this demon always kills these people when they go hunting, but never else, doesn't that mean if we attack a animal it'll come out of hiding?" Shippo asked from atop Kagome's shoulder.

"You know, I never thought of that!" Sango said.

"Well it makes perfectly good sense." Miroku agreed.

"How about we give it a try?" Kagome said. Even though she hated hurting animals, it was absolutely the ONLY way. Inuyasha turned to the gang.

"No way!" He said rudely, "I'm going to find that demon and get ride of it my self!" His stomach growled. "But I could go for some grub!"

"Sorry Inuyasha, were all out of ramen. You're just going to have to hunt for some food. Sorry." Kagome said as she scratched her head laughing nervously.

"Fine! I'll go get a damn rabbit!" Inuyasha yelled. He turned his head toward a bush and a fat black rabbit hopped out.

"Speak of the devil!" Miroku said. Inuyasha smiled evilly and pounced toward the rabbit. It ran away, and Inu chased it, which continued for the longest time. The others just stood there laughing their heads off.

(With Rose)

Rose stood and put the old sword on her back. 'Lady Rose! Lady Rose! Save me!', a voice cried in her head. She new exactly what was going on, those incompetents had attacked a helpless rabbit demon. At least the demon was fast enough to keep away from the intruders.

Rose jumped into the ancient trees and leaped from branch to branch to reach her destination. She jumped from the trees in front of a group, a group that contained 2 female humans, 1 male human, a young fox demon, a two tail and, the most disgusting creatures on earth.

HALF-BREED.

But this hanyou was part of her kind, a dog demon like her. But that didn't stop her rage. Rose through her robes off and know wore a fighting outfit given to her by her father to wear. It was made of fire rat fur, but was very expensive, because it had been died white, with pink sakura blossoms on the shoulder. The out fit was a skirt, and top, similar to Anymes (sp?). Her hair was loose, and fell to her ankles. She drew her sword and charged toward the inu half-breed. She drew the almighty sword above her head and swung down ward. Inuyasha quickly drew Tetsiga and blocked, but was hit with such a extreme force, that he was having trouble standing.

He was amazed; this female had so much power. But it couldn't be possible, she hadn't even gone through the transformation, the transformation that meant she was fully-grown. He would hate to fight her when she was all the way grown.

Inuyasha couldn't take the pressure anymore he jumped back. Her sword meet ground a creature formed under it. This sword was powerful, and he could tell she wasn't even trying.

An arrow came zooming toward Rose. She caught it with her middle and index finger on her right hand. She snapped it in half.

"Ah oh." Kagome said. The demoness came charging toward her. She was in deep SHIT now.

Sango through her mighty weapon and nearly hit the demon. But the demoness just stood there, and the boomerang just few past her. Rose snarled and said coldly, "So, do you incompetents truly thing you can beat me? The great, and all-powerful Rose, daughter of the great Kuo?" She smirked slightly, "I think not."

Rose raised Dragon's Fire and said, "Angle's Fiery Kiss!" The heavens turned gray, and the sky roared, lightning hit the powerful weapon getting sucked in. Rose plunged Dragon's Fire into the ground, and electricity shot through the ground, shocking the small group.

Screams that could kill rang through the forest. But the group wasn't dead, Rose decided to let them live, for they all seemed to have a connection to her. The connection, the stench of Naraku's awful old sent lingered, and she was going to find out why.


	3. Enter the Lord of the West

OMG! I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated! School has been SOOOOO busy lately! But here is a nice LON CHAPTER WERE ROSE AND SESSHY MEET! (For you Blackrosegem)

**And I thank all the following reviewers:**

**-Blackrosegem**

**-Salrynn Goddess of Shadow**

**-Koori Youkai Hime**

**-Pshhnerdmuch**

**-Princesa de la Luna**

**-SesshyLuver94**

**Love,**

**Sesshy Lover Forever**

Chapter Three: Enter the Lord of the West 

Rose had tended to the travelers for about a week now. They all lay on the ground, in a row, the hanyou, miko; young fox demon, the two tails, the monk, and the slayer. Thoughts ran through Rose's head. What connection did they have to Naraku? Who are they? Why is it that they came to HER forest? The young miko stirred, Rose sat by her, waiting for her to wake.

Kagome's eyes opened, and she was looking up to a demoness, the one they had fought earlier. Kagome was frightened, the demon was strong, and could kill her if she chooses to. Kagome looked at her, black hair that fell past her waist, fair skin, a perfectly cold face, and…. And gray eyes? Kagome had only seen people who were blind that had gray eyes. Could it be possible? No, it couldn't. Demons weren't _blind_ they were born with _perfect,_ colorful, inhuman eyes. Kagome sat up, and the demoness spoke.

"I thought you would never wake up young human." Rose said.

"Are you blind?" Kagome asked. _'Oh, great! Kagome, you IDIOT! That was the dumbest question to ask a demon! She's probably going to kill me now!'_ Kagome thought with fear.

"For a mere human, you are very observant."

"Really? For a second there I thought you were…" Rose cut her off.

"Going to kill you? No, I need to ask you something first, but that doesn't mean that I_ won't._" Kagomes eyes grew wide, but of course Rose didn't notice. But she did sense the miko's fear rise higher. Rose fought the urge to kill her now, just to hear her scream…

"So, what do you want to ask me?"

"How come you and your fellow travelers smell like that bastard, Naraku? What business do you have with him?" Rose spat.

Kagome was astonished. They STILL had the stench of that THING on them after a MONTH! Kagome was totally disgusted. "Naraku? How is it that you know about Naraku?"

"That is none of your business _miko_." Rose said, adding disgust to the word _miko_. "I'm losing my patience, now tell me, how is it that Naraku's stench is ALL OVER YOU!"

Kagome was officially scared out of her mind, the demon was now STANDING OVER HER, while she was lay on the ground, and giving her a death look the could make Sesshomaru piss his pants. So, in a heartbeat, Kagome spilled the beans. She told the demon EVERYTHING. She told her about meeting Inuyasha, and shattering the shard, she told her everything to where she was lying right now. And she did it under two minutes tops.

"Thank you, now tell me this, miko, what is you name?" Rose said.

"My-my-my name?"

"Yes you filthy human! Your name! I did not stutter!"

"My name is Kagome!" Kagome yelled in a panic.

"Thank you. You will call me Lady Rose, with no objections, and I am now joining your small, awkward pack. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded.

"Good." Rose walked off into the forest. "Your friends shall wake soon, an hour at the most. I shall be back after they wake, and make sure to tell them that I will be joining your pack." Rose disappeared.

Kagome sighed loudly. _'That was the most scariest thing that ever happened to me, and she never even touched me.' _Kagome thought.

Rose walked on, looking for the only demon that could watch over the forest while she was gone, _Chaska. _Chaska is a Black Panther demon, a fearless one at that. Fearless only because he thinks he can hide from anyone. Anyone that is but Rose. Chaska sat on a rock, his long black tail swishing back and forth.

"Chaska, I need to ask a favor…"

ONE HOUR LATER!!!!!

Slowly, one by one, the rest of the gang woke up. When they all did, Kagome told them the "great" news.

"WHAT!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, please calm down, we could use the extra help." Miroku said.

"Hell no! I won't have some bitch just join our group like that!" Inuyasha argued.

"Miroku is right Inuyasha, we could use a powerful demon like that!" Sango added.

"Yah! Plus, maybe she could teach you some _manners_." Shippo teased.

"What was that you little twerp?" Inuyasha said as he glared daggers at Shippo.

"Inuyasha! Leave Shippo alone! Plus, we have no choice, she's going to join our group." Kagome said calmly.

"Why's that!" Inuyasha screeched.

"Because she'll kill every single one of us if she doesn't! THAT'S WHY!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah right, I could take that blind demoness bitch!" Inuyasha said with confidence.

"Is that so?" said a voice in Inuyasha's right ear. He slowly stood and turned around. In front of him stood a totally insane demon. She had the evilest grin on her face. She had aura around her, one that said: Say one wrong thing, and I'll kill you, slowly, painfully.

Inuyasha backed away. "So, _half-breed,_ do you still think you can beat me?" She stepped closer, and closer, until she was only about a foot away. Rose was about 6 inches taller then him, and frankly, I think that Inuyasha was scared for his life. His brother didn't even scare him _that_ much.

But this demoness, this killing machine, she was the true meaning of fear. The one who could kill you at any time, one that will kill you for pure pleasure; she is a true assassin, she is the one, the one that kills for a living, she is the one that would kill you for looking at her if she felt like it. _She_ is Rose, Rose of the forest, and Rose of death…

Sesshomaru looked up at the moon and thought, _'Five more days, if I don't find her, then my lands will go to that stupid half-brother of mine… Five more days…'_

The three elders had told him a month ago, to find the demoness of ultimate power, the one that holds his father's fourth sword that was made. This ultimate power, it resides in the weapon, the sword. The sword can kill anything, but one thing, his family. Why, because the sword was made from his fathers blood, a dragons fang, and the blood of _her_ father. So when he found her, if she tried to kill him she wouldn't, and then he would have to take her back to his castle, he just hoped that he could find her in time…

The gang has been walking for two days, and they are now camped by a cliff, and Rose is sitting at the edge of this cliff, thinking to herself. Rose sighed; the whole gang was asleep but her. It was finally, quite. She stood to go to the fire. But as she stood, she lost her footing, and fell into the dark depths of the river below, and this is one of those times when she wished she could SEE!!!

As she fell she felt the whip of the wind pass by her. She crashed into ice-cold water, so cold that it reminded her of her heart, her soul. She crashed into rocks, big and small. Her head hit against a boulder, and she fell unconscious.

The sun kissed Sesshomaru's face as it rose. He opened his eyes, and looked at the river flowing by, and as he stared at it, a female body floated by with a sword strapped to her back. He sat up and ran to the edge. Something inside told him, that this female was _she,_ the one her was searching for. He put Tensiga and Tokajin on the bank and dived into the water, he through her over his shoulder, and awkwardly swam ashore. As he flipped her onto her back on the bank, he saw a not full-grown demoness, but one nearing her transformation of age.

He saw a woman, a woman with pure black hair, and… Wait, it is her! How does he know? Why, her fighting out fit of course, for across the shoulder lays the pink sakura blossoms…


	4. A Vocal Battle

**Here you go the next chapter! I hope you like it! And please don't forget to review! It makes me want to continue writing when you review.**

**Love,**

Sesshy Lover Forever 

Chapter 4: A Vocal Battle

Inuyasha woke to the sound of body hitting, ice cold, water. He new exactly what happened, Rose had fallen off the cliff. A tear slid down the demon's check, in the two short days, Rose had become like a mother, a teacher to him. He couldn't stop her from falling, and he had a feeling that she was dead now, her body down on the bottom of the river, motionless, there was nothing he could do.

The sun poked out, and the group began to stir, and the fate of telling them the dreadful news, fell upon him. They all noticed Inuyasha sadness, and that Rose was missing. Inuyasha told them, and they cried, every single one of them. Inuyasha began to put out the fire, when a figure formed from the fire.

The figure was of a male demon, a full-fledged dog demon. He had three stripes on each check, hair short, and if the figure wasn't made of fire, you could have seen the color of his eyes, and that his hair was striped. A long, fluffy tail hung over his left shoulder, and his face showed great kindness.

"Inuyasha, son of the deceased great western lord. I am Kuo, father of Rose." Said the figure. The group came close to the figure, wonder in their eyes.

"Do not worry for my daughter, she is strong, and a mere river shall not destroy her. She is safe; you won't have to search for her, for on your travel you will find her. The one she is with may disturb you, but leave her be. It is her destiny to be with the demon by her side." The figure faded, and then disappeared altogether.

"Wow." Kagome said.

"So, she's not dead? She's ALIVE?" said Shippo with great happiness. Kirara meowed in agreement.

"It's amazing, what the dead know" Miroku added. Slowly his had moved toward his pinpoint… SMACK!

"This is HARDLY the time! You PERVERT!" Sango shrieked.

"He new my name? How'd he now my name?" Inuyasha said quietly.

"The dead work in strange ways Inuyasha… Come one you guys, we need to get going…" Kagome said. The others nodded. They packed up, and headed out.

Sesshomaru starred at the demoness before him. She looked so peaceful, but he wanted to find out what color her eyes where. _'They have to be beautiful, for she is a beautiful creature.' _ Thought Sesshomaru. _'Did I just say that? I don't even know her! Plus, I Sesshomaru, find that these feelings are for fools! Fools like father. That bustard! This is his entire fault! He had to make that damned sword, and trade it for this woman! And now I have to MATE her. He did it all, just so the family line would go on. Oh father, how I HATE YOU!'_

Rose began to stir, and she could feel a strong aura near her, and it seemed angry. She sniffed the air around her, this Youki was a male inu, and she could tell he was fully-grown, unlike her. She opened her eyes and sat up. She turned her head to the male, who she figured was of a high level of Youki, perhaps a lord.

Sesshomaru was surprised; her eyes were dark, and clouded. And he instantly knew, she was blind. He narrowed his eyes in thought. _'That's just perfect father, have my future mate be blind. Now I really am pissed! What was father thinking? This female couldn't even beat a lesser demon!'_

"Who are you?" Rose said with a cold voice. She stood, and to Sesshomaru's surprise, she was only an inch shorter than he.

"Who am I? I am the great Lord Sesshomaru." Said our favorite ice king.

"A Lord? What is it that you _rule_?"

"The whole western lands _woman_."

Rose snarled. "I require respect, do not talk to me like that!"

"You deserved none you weak blind BITCH!" Rose gave him her famous glares and unsheathed Dragon's Fire.

"I'll show you some respect, _Milord._" Rose swung at the male that was pissing her off. A faint scream hit her ears. It belonged to young human girl, maybe at the age of seven, or ten.

Sesshomaru heard nothing, and wondered why the female had a sent of worry about her. She dashed off, and he was left there, standing alone.

Rose ran in the direction of the scream, as much as she hated everything, children were one thing she did not hate. They are too innocent to hate, too sweet, too delicate. They need protection, always, and she would always help them. Rose thought back to the time when a young boy, at the age of five had accidentally went into the forest. She had taken him to the village at dusk, and he thanked her dearly.

But now, a young girl need her help.

The girl was backed up against a tree, a snake demon stood before her._ 'Disgusting creatures.'_ Rose thought. Running over, she jumped, and kicked the nasty green demon in the face. This demon was those of the lower species, and very weak. He was a large green snake, with no human resemblance at all.

The young girl's eyes grew wide, with amassment. Standing in front of her was a demon with dark black hair, and gray eyes. Her face showed no emotion. The wind blew, and her dark locks moved with it. The demon looked like a fallen angel, a angel to save her.

"What is your name young one?" the demoness said with a cold demanding voice.

"My name is Rin, Milady."

"I want you to go hide, and don't come out until I call." The young girl nodded and ran off to a fallen tree and hid behind it.

Rose turned to the snake demon behind her. "Yooooouuuu mmmmmmaadddeeee mmmmmeeee lloooosssseeee mmmyyyyy ddiiiiinnneeerr!" (You made me loose my dinner) Hissed the snake, his head moved left to right.

"Your going to lose more then that if you don't leave." Rose said as she pointed Dragon's Fire at him.

"Wwwhhattttt ddddooooo yyooooouuuuu pplllllaaannn ttooo dddooo wwwiiithh tttttthhhhhaaaatttt?" (What do you plan to do with that?

"Behead you." The snake's eyes widened.

Sesshomaru sighed. This wasn't his day… He ran at a medium pace toward the way Rose ran off. Which was odd, it was in the same direction a Rin. Could she be in trouble? He hopped not, if anything happened to her, he would blame his self.

He searched for Rin's sent, and found her hiding behind a log.

"Rin."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the young girl squealed as she attached herself to his leg. "I was so scared! A nasty demon came, and knocked Master Jaken out. Then it came for me!" She took a deep breath. "Then a pretty demoness came and saved me, and told me to hide! Then you came!"

"Rin, stay here." She nodded.

He walked into the clearing of where a fight was going on. Rose had jumped on top off the snake's head and beheaded it. He was impressed. She had heard Rin's scream, when he had not. Her senses must have been far past his.

"So, who do you think Lady Rose is with right now?" Kagome said.

"Probably some jerk." Shippo said.

"Or a pervert!" Sango said as she slapped Miroku for groping her, once again.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, that monk would never learn.

"Sango! I'm hurt! You know I can't help it!" Miroku whined.

"In your dreams…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Inuyasha? Can we stop here for the night?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"No." Said Inuyasha annoyed.

"Sit." Bam! "Thanks for changing your mind!" Kagome said happily.

**There you go! The fourth chapter! NOW, REVIEW! Please? **


	5. WHO'S PUP?

**Okay, time for the new chapter! (Claps happily in victory) Yeah! Now, on with the story! **

**Love,**

**Sesshy Lover Forever**

Chapter 5: WHO'S PUP?

Sesshomaru looked at the demoness standing in front of him. She stood, soaked, head to toe in, snake demon blood. The snake hadn't touched her once, but the river had. Sesshomaru had noticed the blood on his way over here. She had lost blood in the river, and land. He was amazed that she could still stand.

He was sort of aroused by her appearance. A female, covered in her own blood and her opponents. He wished he could have seen the whole fight. He looked at her more closely; she was starting to stagger.

She fell, and her weapon punctured the ground.

Sesshomaru walked over to her, she was complete out, not dead out, but tired out. He picked her up. "Rin! Come! We are going to the castle!" The young girl ran over. "Were is Jaken?" Rin shrugged. The ungrateful toad walked out of the bushes, with Ah-Un behind him.

"Jaken, we are leaving." Sesshomaru said.

"Y-yes milord." Jaken stuttered out, why wasn't he being beaten to a pulp?

Rin climbed up on Ah-Un, Jaken climbed on in front of her. The great demon lord formed his cloud, and they flew off westward.

Rose woke in a soft, thing. She didn't know what it was. She'd never been this comfortable, since well, never. She opened her eyes. She sniffed the air, and it smelt of, river water and sakura blossoms. It smelt, of _him_. It smelt of the jerk, high and mighty "Lord Sesshomaru". She growled, she didn't like this ONE BIT, not at ALL.

"Ah, Lady Rose, you are awake!" a quirky feminine voice said.

"Who are you? How do you know me?!" Rose said, sure it was nice to be called formally, but this was a stranger, and she didn't like it one bit.

"My name is Sekuta, milady. I am to be your personal servant, maid, dresser, and everything else."

"Were am I?"

"You are in Lord Sesshomaru's castle, and presently his _room_."

Rose grabbed the servant girl's shirt. "Get me out of this room, NOW."

"I-I-I can't! I was told you are to stay here!"

"Then bring that bastard here!"

"I-I-I can try! But I can't promise anything!"

"_Fine._ But hurry. I have a thin patience." Rose shoved the servant away from her. She heard the door slam, and the sound of running feet. _'Filthy low life squirrel demons.' _ Thought Rose.

Sekuta ran down the hall. Her short red hair barley moved with the wind. Her fluffy squirrel tail fluttered behind her. Her dark, green eyes dashed around, looking for Sesshomaru. She found him in the library.

Sesshomaru looked up at the panting servant in front of him. "Why is it that you are disturbing me? Tell me Sekuta, _or I will kill you now._"

Sekuta's eyes widened, and she chattered out. "Lady Rose has awoken milord! She requests to see you!" Sekuta bowed in respect. Sesshomaru stood, put his book away and walked calmly out the door. He glared at Sekuta as he walked out.

Sesshomaru walked into his bedroom, and saw Rose sitting up, her head was down, and her black hair hid her face. "Why is it that you brought me here?" Rose said in her cold voice.

"Your wounds needed tended." Sesshomaru stated.

"Why am I in _your_ room? Why am I sitting on?"

"You are in a bed, and you are in my bed because it was the closest room to rest you in."

"Where is Rin? Is she here? Where is my pup?"

"Rin,_ your _pup?"

"Yes, my pup. I may be cold, but I do have feelings for children, even_ human_ children."

"She isn't your pup, she's my ward!"

"No, she is MY pup, I saved her from harm, and now I'm worried about her, and I already have a connection to her."

"How?"

"Well, she has a cut on her hand, no?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer.

"Well, it turns out that she had cut herself on a rock, and I when I was in the river. I had touched hands with her for a mere second, but she _is_ my pup. My blood now swarms in hers." Rose turned her head to face Sesshomaru. Even though she couldn't see him. "go check for your self, the transformations probably complete bye now."

Sesshomaru dashed out of the room. If she was right, Rin was no longer to be thought of as his daughter, no, she would be the demoness. That is, if he did end up mating Rose, them she would be both of there's.

Rin sat on a stool, staring at her self in the mirror. She had DOG EARS. She reached up to touch them. They were real. She was amazed, how could it be possible? Sesshomaru stood behind her.

"So… It is true, you are her pup now." Rin turned toward him her eyes had changed to. They were now sapphire and gold colored.

"Whose pup?" Rin said with wonderment.

"Your new mother…. Rose." Rin's eyes grew wide. She dashed off to Rose.

The bedroom door busted open. Rose didn't even flinch.

"MAMA!" Rin squealed. She jumped up on the bed and hugged Roses neck.

"Yes baby, mama's here." Motherly instinct was kicking in, and she stroked Rin's hair. She kissed the top of her head. Sesshomaru stood in Rin's room still. He, Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, had lost his pup. He decided, it was time to tell Rose. To tell her, that they had to become mates, because fate, and their fathers made it so.

"Rin? How long had I been sleeping?" Rose asked her little girl. Rin thought about it.

"Two weeks." Rin answered. Rose was amazed, she hadn't slept that long in years.

Two weeks, two long grueling weeks that Rose had gone missing from the group. But, the just pretended that it never happened. But, now it was the time for Kagome to go home.

The gang said their good-byes, and of course Inuyasha tried to persuade Kagome into staying. But, she still ended up jumping into the well, getting surrounded by blue light, and walk into her family's house.

A note was on the fridge, and it read:

_Dear Kagome,_

_Me, Souta and your grandfather have gone to your uncle's for a week. He's lonely, and needs the company. I signed you permission slip to go to the museum on the seventeenth._

Kagome checked the date; tomorrow was the seventeenth. She read on.

_Don't let Inuyasha destroy the house, and feed Buyo. Take care._

_Love, _

_Mom_

"Sweet! I love the museum! Maybe I could pick up my home work tomorrow to…" Kagome said as she talked to herself. Little did she now, that she was going to end up learning the future to the past…

**OoOoO. Scary. Bet you are wondering what I'm taking about, hu? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter. BUT! Only if I get RVIEWS!!!!!!!!! **

**Love,**

**Sesshy Lover Forever**


	6. Museum

**Yes! I got reviews! But, just for a side note, you have to REVIEW again, OR ELSE!**

**Thank you.**

**Love,**

**Sesshy Lover Forever (SLF)**

Kagome dressed for school in the usual green mini skirt, and sailor top. She never did like the idea of school uniforms. She made toast and pet the oversized cat, Buyo, then fed him.

He looked at her with lazy eyes, he wanted up on the couch, but couldn't make it there with out her help. _'Lazy cat.'_ Kagome thought.

She skipped out the door, and headed for school. She was about to walk in the doors when she heard her name being called.

"Kagome!" Hojo yelled.

'_Oh, NO! Not Hojo! What he get me THIS time?' _thought Kagome worriedly.

He handed her a package. "It's a back massager, I heard you back was out. So my mom gave me this to give you."

"Thanks Hojo, I appreciate it, really." Kagome said kindly, then thought, _'Well at least gramps didn't tell them something embarrassing!'_

Hojo walked of in to the school. Her friends swarmed her, but in the end she ended up making in one piece to the museum. _'FINALLY!'_ Kagome screamed in her mind.

This was a free tour, and the got to walk around freely, and could go into any part of the museum they wanted.

Kagome walked past dinosaurs, monkeys, cavemen, extinct animals, mummies, everything. She was hoping maybe they would have an exhibit on feudal Japan, maybe.

She walked on. Presently, she was in the feudal Japan section, but it had many sections to it. She walked past a huge door way. Her eye caught a statue. She turned around, and looked at the name of the exhibit. Her eyes widened. It couldn't be. Could it? The name of the exhibit was: _Feudal Japan's Most Famous Family, The Western Land Royalty._

It was true, because in the middle of the huge room, was a statue of two demons, the demons were in each other's arms, one holding the other protectively. She walked up to the twenty-foot tall statue of the two demons. She looked at it with wonder. She saw a plank and read what it said.

Name: Lover's Protection Date Made: Some time in the 1500's 

_Artist: Unknown_

_This statue represents two lover's love. It was thought impossible for either to love. Both killers. Both demons. Both who hated all. Brought together through their father's wish. The two are the great Lord Sesshomaru of the West, and Lady Rose of the forbidden forest. Their love was brought together through a young girl, a young girl by the name of Princess Rin. Who was a young half-demon, and the adoptive daughter of Lady Rose. _

Kagome looked at the statue in awe. It _was_ them. The resemblance was unmistakable.

She looked around in the large exhibit for a while. She found an old painting. It was Rose, Sesshomaru, a half-demon Rin, and, a _baby_. Sesshomaru had him hands wrapped around Rose's waist, and Rin was hiding behind him, while Rose stared down at the baby. Kagome looked at Rose, she had color in her eyes. So they would kill Naraku! Rose would be able to see again. Rose seemed older. Well maybe that's because she had a tail, and facial markings. Kagome didn't even think about it.

But one thing did cross her mind, how would two ice-hearted demons ever possibly fall in love? It seemed impossible. But Kagome remembers an old quote her grandma would always use, "Love is unmistakable, it comes in all shapes and sizes. But it always comes, to every one. Even the evil, wicked, and cold hearted." Kagome smiled. There was hope for them; their love would soon sprout.

Rose fell asleep after Rin had left to go pick flowers with that stupid toad, Jaken. Rose woke to the sound of rain her favorite weather. Why? Because rain is the tears she can't cry, even if she wanted to. She stood out of the bed, and found her way to the door.

Rose walked down the endless hallways, following a faint sent, a faint sent of Sesshomaru. Why she was going, she didn't know. She didn't even notice the change of her own sent.

Sesshomaru looked up from his paper work, a female stood in the doorway, in red, thin bed ware. Now, were in the world had she come from? Wait, that sent, the sent of spicy vanilla, that was Rose's sent. But, it know had the sent of pine in it. He looked at her, hard. She… was _different_. She now had hair that just barley touched the ground, and she had a tail, a long, black, fluffy, soft tail. Her face had two strips on her cheeks, the top red, and the bottom silver. On her arms, two stripes ran down, the top one black, the other gold. Everything else was the same.


	7. The Reason

**Okay! I'm back! (Finally!) Know I know how much you people love my story, so… Time for the story! And don't forget to review! Please? PLEASE?!?!?!?**

**Love,**

**Sesshy Lover Forever**

**Chapter 7: **

Rose stood in Sesshomaru's doorway, not knowing what to do. She could feel his cold eyes starring at her, studding her. Suddenly an unknown presence appeared, Sesshomaru never even noticed it, but Rose did.

She heard the sound of the wooden bow being pulled back, and "twang" of the arrow being released. Rose ran toward Sesshomaru, and pushed him out of his chair and to the ground. A loud "thud" came from behind them; an arrow was pierced in the wooden chair Sesshomaru was just in.

"What do you think your doing?!" Sesshomaru shouted. Rose covered his mouth with one hand. She listened, and heard the creature go away.

"You just nearly got shot you jackass!" The figure went away, and slowly Rose removed her hand from Sesshomaru's mouth. She stood up and turned away from Sesshomaru.

"Why did you save me?" Sesshomaru growled at her.

"I-I do not know."

Sesshomaru stood up. "I think it's time you learned of _why_ I brought you here."

"Then tell me, for I grow tired of this place, and I want to leave." Rose said boredly.

"Come, let us go to the library. The story is long, and we need a comfortable place to sit." Sesshomaru lead her to the library, and if she were able to see, she'd see a magnificent room filled with hundreds of books. "Sit." Sesshomaru commanded. Rose sat. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Before either of us where born, my father had gone to battle with a fierce dragon lord," Sesshomaru began, "For months the two armies fought… People though it would never stop. One night, while my father was inside his tent trying to make strategies to destroy the enemy, an inu demon that he had never seen before marched inside of his tent. He was a silver moon, golden star inu. A fierce man at most. But he turned out to be a friend, except in battle." Sesshomaru stopped. He saw the way Rose's eyes filled with emotion. "Yes, he was your father. And he had helped my father destroy his enemy. The dragon lord had been in his true form, a huge frost dragon, and a dangerous foe, able to freeze you in a second. But they alone defeated him."

"How, does any of this make you want to bring me here?" Rose said sighing.

"I was getting to that…" Sesshomaru said. "After the battle, my father had a sword made from one of the dragon's teeth, and gave it to your father." He sighed. "In return, Kuo's oldest daughter would be a life mate with me."

"What!" Rose stood up. "No! I don't want to be life mates with you!"

"Unfortunately, it can't be helped."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"Because, the elders insist that we…" He paused. "Become _mates._" The elders, the most powerful Inu's in the land, there word was the law. To disagree with them… Meant that Sesshomaru could lose his kingdom, his right to be powerful.

"When does the ceremony need to be completed?"

"Two days."


End file.
